Bard: Guide to Weapons and Armor
Important Note: This guide is currently designed for Bards subbing white mage or red mage only. I don't know the equips for subbing ninja. Feel free to add a /nin section if you know. --Volkai 19:00, 1 March 2007 (EST) =Weapons= Main :lvl 1 Wax Sword +1 (Probably the best weapon while you're soloing before Dunes) :lvl 1 Ceremonial Dagger (MP+10; This is the best weapon once you start PTing until the Signa) :lvl 17 Monster Signa (CHR+8; Although this is both expensive and heavily camped, it is the best weapon until at least lvl40) :lvl 38 Minstrel's Dagger (CHR+5; Getting this requires Riverne Site #A01 access, but it's the best option short of the Signa, and it's ideal if you want to use a shield.) :lvl 40 Chanter's Staff (CHR+6 Singing Skill+4; Quite possibly better than the Monster Signa. Definitely comparable.) :lvl 40 Paper Knife (CHR+2; If you don't have a Signa, Minstrel's Dagger, or Chanter's by this level, it is a step up from the Ceremonial Dagger) :lvl 48 Shellbuster (CHR+4; Upgrade to this is you're using the AF Weapon still.) :lvl 51 Terra's Staff or Earth Staff for more effective Elegy and Apollo's Staff or Light Staff for more effective Requiem and Lullaby. :lvl 60 Swan Bilbo (CHR+4; Not as good as Signa or Chanter's but as /nin, this and Kard make a good combination) :lvl 68 Kard (CHR+5; Still not as good as Signa or Chanter's) Shield :lvl 40 Elegant Shield (MP+6 CHR+1; Useful if you don't have the Signa or Staff.) Instruments String Instruments You will use String Instruments less often due to their variable, expanding AOE for buffs. However, some songs only have enhancements from String Instruments, and a larger AOE is helpful when using Paeon between battles :lvl 1 Maple Harp +1 (Minne+1; Your starting string instrument) :lvl 14 Harp +1 (Minne+2; Staple harp for Paeon. (Also for Minne should you need to use it.)) :lvl 33 Military Harp (Finale+2; the only Finale-enhancing instrument outside of Relic. Also usable with Paeon, so you can store your Harp +1 until you're using Minne with HNMs or whatever.) :lvl 60 Ebony Harp +1 (Paeon+2, 'nuff said.) :lvl 71 Angel Lyre (Haste+2% Hymnus+2; further reduces the XP lost when using the Reraise effect of Hymnus. Always a plus.) :lvl 75 Cythara Anglica +1 (CHR+3 Virelai+2; useful if you use Virelai.) Wind Instruments Wind Instruments are generally more popular than String due to their consistent AOE size. :lvl 1 Flute +1 (Requiem+1; This should be your default instrument for songs not enhanced by a different instrument, or Paeon) :lvl 4 Cornette +1 (Minuet+2; You will pretty much always be using Minuet on your melees, so this is critical.) :lvl 9 Piccolo +1 (Threnody+2; Another staple song and instrument, this time to maximize skillchains) :lvl 14 Mary's Horn (Lullaby+1; Though the song bonus is less than the Nursemaid's Harp, Mary's Horn will land Lullaby more reliably.) :lvl 20 Royal Spearman's Horn (CHR+3 March+1; this should be your new default instrument for songs you don't have specific instruments for, due to the CHR+3) :lvl 23 Siren Flute (Requiem+2; at last an upgrade from your lvl 1 Flute) :lvl 32 Traversiere +1 (Madrigal+2; You will use this about as much as your Cornette +1. A lot!) :lvl 36 Faerie Piccolo (March+2; A solid upgrade from the Ryl.Spr. Horn for March, but keep your Horn for songs you don't yet have song+ instruments for.) :lvl 40 Horn +1 (Elegy+2; Slow is always good.) :lvl 40 Oliphant (Optional. In areas outside own nation's control: Wind Instrument Skill +3; As latents with this trigger do not function in non-Conquest areas, its usefulness is limited.) :lvl 48 Angel Flute +1 (Prelude+2; Rangers will love you for this.) :lvl 56 Crumhorn +1 (Carol+2; If you don't know why this is good, you've forgotten the lesson of Bomb Toss and Barfira from Dunes.) :lvl 58 Hamelin Flute (Optional. CHR+2 Requiem+2; the CHR+ aids in landing Requiem if you need it.) :lvl 68 Hellish Bugle +1 (Mambo+2; useful for HNMs.) :lvl 68 Shofar +1 (Requiem+3; a solid upgrade from your Siren Flute, but keep the Hamelin Flute if you need the CHR.) :lvl 70 Harlequin's Horn (Mazurka+2; Always fun.) :lvl 72 Requiem Flute (Requiem+4; Always use this with Requiem.) :lvl 75 Gjallarhorn (CHR+4, All Songs+2, Singing and Wind Instrument Skill +10; If you have this, you don't really need any other instruments. On the other hand, it'll take more time to get this than all other instruments combined. You decide if it's worth the investment.) =Armor= Head :lvl 1 Bronze Cap, Copper Hairpin or event headgear :lvl 6 Traveler's Hat or ::lvl 7 Leather Bandana :lvl 10 Brass Hairpin :lvl 11 Entrancing Ribbon (Very optional. CHR+2; Even if you get it, you'll soon want to upgrade to...) :lvl 14 Noble's Ribbon (CHR+3; use this until AF.) :lvl 20 Trump Crown (Very optional. MP+14~ CHR+2; Don't bother with it if you're satisfied with your MP. Expensive.) :lvl 65 Opo-opo Crown (+ Pamamas = HP+50 MP+50 STR-2 DEX+1 VIT+1 AGI-2 INT+2 MND+1 CHR+7. Better than AF.) :lvl 72 Bard's Roundlet (CHR+5 Singing Skill+5; the best.) :lvl 73 Demon Helm +1 or Demon Helm (Singing Skill +5 (+6 for HQ); Crafted - no Dynamis required) :lvl 75 Bard's Roundlet +1 (CHR+6 Singing Skill+5; Better than the best.) :lvl 75 Marduk's Tiara (CHR +3 Singing skill +7; Requires Salvage participation) Body :lvl 1 Cobra Tunica or Bronze Harness :lvl 7 Leather Vest :lvl 10 Legionnaire's Harness :lvl 15 Bastokan Harness :lvl 16 Bone Harness :lvl 50 Gaudy Harness (CHR+3 Latent Effect:Refresh Latent active while MP<49) :lvl 58 Choral Justaucorps (HP+13 VIT+3 String Instrument Skill +3 Enmity-1) :lvl 62 Minstrel's Coat (HP+15 Evasion+3 Wind Instrument Skill +3 String Instument Skill +3) :lvl 72 Sha'ir Manteel (MP+14 Haste+2% Song Spellcasting Time-12%) :lvl 72 Yigit Gomlek (Evasion+7 Magic Attack Bunus+5 Song Spellcasting Time-10% MP Recovered while healing+5 Set: Add Refresh Effect) Hands :lvl 1 Cuffs or RSE :lvl 6 Asbestos Mitts or ::lvl 7 Leather Gloves :lvl 11 Zealot's Mitts (MP+5 MND+3; helps your Cure spells form /whm or /rdm]] :lvl 27 Devotee's Mitts (MP+8 MND+5) or ::lvl 27 Magna Gauntlets (MP+24; M. Elvaan only) or ::lvl 27 Magna Gloves (MP+24; F. Elvaan only) or ::lvl 27 Savage Gauntlets (MP+16 MND+2; Mithra only) or ::lvl 27 Elder's Bracers (MP+32; Galka only) :lvl 35 Enlil's Kolluks (Salvage drop? CHR+1; Charisma wins over MP+.) :lvl 50 Storm Gages (Optional. MP+22; Extremely rare item from ??? Gloves. Good upgrade from Devotee's Mitts.) :lvl 60 Choral Cuffs (CHR+4 Singing Skill+5; Unquestionably better than anything else so far.) ---- Initial contributions by User:Volkai